


Purrfect Boy

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Just little old unkillable prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Warming, Community: spn-masquerade, Interspecies Sex, Lisping Castiel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Tail Sex, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1913985#t1913985">Spn masquerade prompt</a>: Dean isn’t into cats, least of all human/cat hybrids, because he doesn’t like how most people keep them as sex slaves.<br/>When he finds a kit he like and takes it home to care for though, everyone assumes he’s breeding it and he fights for his own opinion on the matter and to defend Cas.<br/>He doesn’t however fuck him, at least not until the kittenboy sneaks under his blankets and let’s his owner know that he wants him very much.<br/>Bonus points if the kittenboys are fully consenting and sentient, so Cas can tell Dean that he doesn’t want to sleep with him because it is expected, but because he fell in love with him over how much he cares for him.<br/>Double bonus points if Cas is still young and wants nothing more than to carry new little kitties that Dean put into him and have a big happy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Boy

“Hey, Dean. Check out this new kit I just got myself,” Dean Winchester heard his colleague call out just when he was underneath a car and wanted to screw a new exhaust pipe onto it, which however fell onto his head as he looked at Gordon bringing his new kittenboy to work.

“What happened to your other one?”

“Got too boring. I gave it back, and instead I got myself this lithe creature,” Gordon beamed and let his hand explore the kittenboys’ body.

To Dean, who rubbed his head where the hit of the pipe stung him, it looked incredibly sleazy what Gordon did when he practically fondled the kit who held still, even though his brow was creased as if he very much didn‘t want this.

“He’s a real looker, isn’t he?” Gordon said, actually sounding disinterested before he took his boilersuit of the hook, going into the office to dress himself as Dean waved the kittenboy over.

“Hey, could you help me hold this?” he asked and the kit looked very surprised as he held out his arms to the car that was suspended in the air as he took hold of the end of the exhaust, so Dean could tighten the bolts for real this time.

“Thanks,” he beamed, holding his hand out for a high five afterwards.

“No problem,” the kittenboy said but one of his ears turned to listen for Gordon coming back.

“He’s gonna be a while and once he’s back, he’s on his rounds to bring cars here, don’t worry. Do you wanna get a coke or something?”

“Do you have some?” the boys’ eyes gleamed up with a green shimmer for a second, his feline nature showing.

“Sure, kid,” Dean asked and hugged the boy to himself affectionately as he led him over into the manager’s office and to the fridge.

He got out two bottles and handed the frowning kitten one.

“I’m not a kid though,” he said as he uncapped it and sat down on the edge of the table, careful of his tail.

“How old are you then?” Dean asked and the kit visibly bristled up.

“15 and a half!”

“You know that’s textbook behavior of what kids say when asked for their age? Have you had someone before Gordon?”

The kit blushed and shook his head, worrying his bottom lip a bit and Dean groaned.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to do what he says, right? You didn’t look happy when he did… what he did.”

“But what can I do? It’s what kittenboys are supposed to do, isn’t it?”

“Not necessarily, and not everywhere,” Dean shook his head now, drinking another sip of coke and moving over to the door to close it in case Gordon was already done with putting on his work clothes; he knew his colleague wouldn’t appreciate Dean telling the poor virgin kid what he was about to say.

“I know that not all kits live like this. The west coast is pretty liberal at that. It’s where my brother is studying and I’ve seen it done differently around there. My brother is actually dating a kittengirl. Yeah, you heard me. Dating. None of this shit that people do around here.”

“That sounds nice,” the kit said.

“Still, the problem remains how to get you there. Assuming you don’t want Gordon?” Dean added as an afterthought.

“No, I don’t want him.”

“Then you don’t have to. We’ll find a way to get you a bus ticket out there if that’s what you want and you can stay with me for the time being.”

“That’s very nice of you,” he kitten said with another little gleam in his eyes and his voice a bit purring in thanks.

“Great, that’s settled then. But you gotta wait until my shift is finished. My house is a bit too far away to walk. You can just stay here in the mean time. Bobby, the owner of the garage is really nice and Gordon will be busy,” Dean opened the door to go back to work but then remembered something.

“By the way, what’s your name, kid?”

“Alfie,” he smiled thankfully and it seemed like Dean wasn’t the only one who had forgotten a little something because Alfie spoke very quickly now: “Hey, I know I might be pushing my luck here but I have a friend who is intended for someone he really doesn’t want to be with. Perhaps you know Kubrick?”

“Yeah, he’s a friend of Gordon’s. Same type of person,” Dean said, his ears pricking.

“Yeah,” Alfie nodded. “Anyway, if it’s not too much to ask, you are kinda the only one who can still save him from that since you already offered to help me. Could you possibly claim him yourself first, to not have him go with Kubrick? It would just be for show obviously and we’d be out of your hair in no time.”

“Can you overrule a claiming in the making?”

Alfie nodded enthusiastically, his ears nodding along vigorously.

“Yeah, absolutely. I can tell you what to do and we could go this evening?”

“Kid needs help, you say?” Dean considered it, and when Alfie nodded with the same enthusiasm as before he shrugged: “ ‘s fine in that case. You stay here now, and I try to get Gordon to go away.”

“Thank you,” the kit thanked him and Dean heard the purr in his voice again as he closed the door to the office and got back into the garage part.

 

He only had to wait a few minutes for Gordon to finally come out and look for Alfie, still wearing his disinterested face.

“Where’s my kit?”

“In the office,” Dean said nonchalantly. “He was in the way here, so I got him a drink and told him to stay put.”

“Good on you,” Gordon smiled like a shark and checked the big clock on the wall. “I oughta get going now. But Dean?” he asked calmly, but with a steely tone to his voice. “Don’t you breed my kit before me,” he said and Dean got goosebumps at the quiet threat in his voice.

“Course not. When have I ever shown interest in that, huh?”

Gordon nodded once, his expression not changing.

“Don’t start now,” he said as a goodbye when he got out of the garage and Dean exhaled loudly when he heard him drive off in the tow-car.

 

The rest of the day passed by with Alfie helping Dean with his chores so that they could disappear about one and a half hour before Gordon returned to the garage from his shift.

“He’s gonna be pissed to find you gone though. And I fear you and your friend will have to stay in the basement tonight in case he comes over and asks me where you are.”

“Doesn’t matter, as long as we’re free,” Alfie agreed as they drove over to the kitten complex.

“So, I just go in, say I want to take the kit with me right now and intercept Kubrick’s pending claiming?”

“Yeah, that’s how it works,” Alfie encouraged him.

“Alright, here it goes,” Dean said and got out of the car with the words: “Lock the doors and duck,” as he walked over to the compound.

 

“Hi, Dean-o,” the receptionist and kitten sales woman greeted him.

“Hey, Meg.”

Meg was one of Sam’s friends from school and the mere fact that she chose to be trained for kitten selling after school made Dean instantly dislike her.

She knew about Dean’s dislike for the whole kitten industry and so she asked with a bit of a surprise: “So, what brings you?”

Dean chuckled embarrassedly, scratching the back of his neck: “What do you think I want here?” he answered her with a question.

“A kit? You?” Meg raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah, I’ve seen Gordon get a new one and I actually talked to it a while,” Dean cringed on the inside to call Alfie an ‘it’, but people expected it. “He said he's got a little friend here who sounds perfect. I want to claim him,” Dean mentally slapped himself for switching to 'he' now.

“You must mean Clarence,” Meg nodded and checked her paperwork. “Oh, that’s gonna be a bit difficult. He’s already in line for claiming.”

“Doesn’t matter. I want to intercept it,” Dean voiced the unfamiliar words as if he would say them every day at the same time noticing that Meg had also said 'he'.

“Great,” she smiled now and waved him through into the compound. “Then we’ll go get him and you see how well you find him. I actually like it when customers want a kit so much that they intercept claiming. Means they get into a good home and not get turned out on the streets because the owner lost interest.”

Dean bit his lips about what she told him: “Like Gordon did?” he kept the conversation up.

“He’s one of our frequent customers actually,” Meg nodded with a frown, “he returns some, but not everyone. It sucks that I can’t do anything about that. I actually drive through the streets at night whenever Gordon was here to see if there is a kitten all alone out there.”

“And then you bring them back here?” Dean asked, amazed at the fact that Meg cared so much.

“Only if they want to,” she admitted, looking over her shoulder. “I know you may not like me all that much, but it’s not as if I’m forcing these kits to go with someone they don’t like.”

“Then why did you give Alfie to Gordon? He doesn‘t like him,” Dean was still determined to dislike her.

“Because there is nothing I can do about that, smartass. They can claim whoever they like and unless someone gets them first, they have to go. But that doesn’t mean I stop caring for them when they’re gone. I’m glad he’s returned Lenore at least, one less thing to worry about. She’s happy enough and wants to find someone new.”

“That’s something,” Dean nodded, still pissed about the whole institution as they passed by rooms and rooms with heavy doors, each leading into a room where one kit each lived, as Alfie had told him.

“Here,” Meg stopped in front of the last door before the corridor split up in another two halls. She let her keys jangle for a bit until she got the right one and pulled the door open.

Dean took in the room as he walked into it after Meg. It looked airy, even though the huge window was barred, there was a bed and a desk in it, even some books and some heat toys on the dresser close to the window.

“Clarence, doll. This is Dean. He wants to intercept your claiming,” Meg told him as if she was giving him a long awaited Christmas present.

Dean saw a kit that was almost one head smaller than him come towards him immediately, his black tail curving around in the air and his ears in his almost black hair keen and upturned.

“Masster, thank you,” he cried and hugged Dean around the middle, making himself smaller than he actually was.

“It’s ok, kid,” Dean petted the kit’s head awkwardly, scratching him behind his ears a bit, and he actually purred at that.

“So, now you’ve seen him,” Meg smiled at the kit’s behavior and obvious relief that someone other than Kubrick was collecting him. “And you notice he has a bit of a lisp. Does that change anything for you?” she asked, looking a bit concerned.

“No, not at all,” Dean said, still scratching the kit’s ears. “It’s kinda cute, really.”

“Thankss, masster,” the kit said and rubbed his head on Dean’s chest.

“Right, so you can take him with you right now, we just gotta make the claiming official at my desk. You put your name down and then it’s all done,” Meg smiled as she packed the kit‘s belongings together into a ready bag with a few determined sweeps.

“Right,” Dean nodded and followed her with the kit constantly nuzzling him and purring low in his throat.

When they had reached the desk, he frowned a bit, still wary of Meg when he read the kit wasn’t really called Clarence.

“Castiel, not Clarence?” he asked.

“Yess, masster. That’ss my name,” Castiel beamed at him.

“It’s just a nickname,” Meg shrugged and Dean felt reassured enough to sign his own name onto the form now.

“Perfect, he’s all yours now,” she beamed and Dean said goodbye, walking out with the overly cuddly kitten still clinging to him.

 

When they reached the car, Dean opened the backseat for Castiel to slip into and tapped Alfie’s shoulder that it was safe to get up now as he pulled away from the curb and drove off towards home.

“Alfie?” Cas asked, not really understanding what was going on.

“Yes,” the other kittenboy beamed. “Dean helped me get away from Gordon and now he wants to help us get away to some place good,” he still smiled brightly, but Castiel actually quietly started sobbing in the backseat and didn’t stop even when Dean told them to duck as he drove into his home garage.

“Don’t wanna let anyone see you come here, in case Gordon turns up,” he explained, but was a bit confused when Castiel still cried.

“It’s ok, you‘re safe with me,” he said, patting the kitten awkwardly as he had done before and it had the same effect. Castiel purred and clung to Dean tightly, his sobs subsiding after a while.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll make dinner. Burgers are ok?”

“Hell yeah,” Alfie beamed while Castiel only nodded, his breath hiccupping.

 

Through dinner, Castiel was recovering more and more while Dean came to the conclusion that his crying was only from the relief to be heading for greener grass now.

He watched happily as the boys munched their burgers and he found out that Cas was a little older than Alfie, just having turned 16, which Dean actually wouldn’t have guessed with all the crying and clinging that the kit bestowed on him constantly. But as he had literally no idea about kits, he couldn’t judge if he really was more childish than Alfie. At least not until they told him about their parents.

Alfie was born from a kitten and a human and Cas was born from two kittens, which maybe explained his more feline nature. Alfie was basically just a boy with some visible cat traits, but Cas was still very much kitten.

“Does that make a difference? I have actually no idea about the different kit breeds.”

“No, it doessn’t,” Cas said, having recovered remarkably since they had reached Dean’s home. “I just like to ssnuggle more and I can’t sspeak perfectly,” he blushed, his eyes turning a bright blue for a second.

“And you have different kit eye colours too,” Dean observed. “Alfie’s are green, yours are like really iridium blue.”

“You flasshed your eyes at him?” Cas asked Alfie now, and if Dean wasn’t mistaken, he sounded almost possessive now.

“Not intentionally,” Alfie shrugged, totally unconcerned. “It was a thank you to get me away from Gordon.”

“That’ss alright, then,” Cas beamed and flashed his little teeth which looked a bit sharper than Alfie’s too.

Dean cleaned the table now, wondering a bit about the little exchange between the kits, but he figured it was feline stuff which he couldn’t understand anyway.

When Cas scrambled up to get a dishcloth and help him do the dishes however, he smiled at the kitten and they cleaned up together, Alfie as the taller kitten putting the plates and cutlery away. Right in the middle of their clean up though, the doorbell rang so that Cas let a plate fall onto the ground and immediately clung to Dean again.

“What’ss that?” he asked.

“It must be Gordon. Alfie hide in the car like before. Quickly!”

“What about me, masster?” Cas looked up at him, terrified.

“Just stay close, Cas,” Dean smoothed over his head. “I’ll protect you.”

Together they walked over to the front door and soon enough, Gordon stood there, looking more dangerous than ever.

“Did you see-” he interrupted himself when he caught sight of Cas. “Who’s this?”

“This is Cas. He’s mine,” Dean said and Cas tightened his grip on him, trailing his tail around Dean’s leg as if to confirm his story.

“You got yourself a kit? Good on you. Is he good?”

“I don’t know. I won’t do that with him.”

“Why not? He’s yours. You can do anything you like with him.”

“But what happens if he wouldn’t like what I’m doing, huh?” Dean asked a little provocative, Cas at his side, purring to calm him.

“He looks like he would like everything you’d do to him though,” Gordon observed.

Dean only gave him a disdainful chuckle at that, but when he felt Cas nuzzle his chest again, he wondered if Gordon might not be right about his view on Cas.

But that wasn’t important right now. He had to get rid of the douchebag asap.

“By the way, what brings you?” Dean asked, letting his hand trail up and down Cas’ back who constantly purred low in his chest because of it.

“I was just wondering if you’d seen my own kit. He wasn’t there when I came back and I really need to get this nut out tonight, if you get what I mean.”

“Dude, I totally get what you mean,” Dean said, rolling his eyes mentally. “I actually haven’t seen him since this morning,” he shrugged. “I’ll keep an eye open though.”

“I kinda doubt that,” Gordon replied, his eyes glued on Cas. “You’ll have your hands full. And since I see what a proper kitten is like, perhaps I’ll get a new one anyway.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean said, anything to get Gordon to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Gordon noticed how distracted Dean was and finally took his leave.

“Yeah, see you,” Dean said, closing the door, careful not to do it too fast so Gordon wouldn’t suspect anything and hugged Cas close in his relief that it had worked out.

“That was sscary, masster,” Cas said, his eyes wide and open.

“You don’t have to call me master, Cas,” Dean told him, hugging him tight once more before he wanted to go get Alfie out of the car, but Cas didn’t let go of him.

“Cas, what is it?”

“You are amazzing,” the kit told him, scenting his t shirt and looking up and him.

“Thank you,” Dean replied and finally Cas let go of him as if he had communicated something vitally important right now.

 

After they had helped Alfie out of the car, Dean brought both kittens into the basement where he kept a couple of old mattresses and bed frames.

“I think it’s best if you sleep down here tonight. I don’t have any shutters around the house and Gordon might peek into the windows, I don‘t trust the guy as far as I can throw him.”

Alfie nodded, and helped Dean put a sheet onto a mattress, but Cas only stood there frowning, his tail stabbing through the air. He didn’t say anything however, and helped to get another bed ready when Dean came over.

“This is my little brother’s bed actually,” he let the kit know, who only gave him an ill-tempered nod and Dean closed his mouth, not knowing what was the matter with him.

 

He found that out later in the night, when a very sleepy kitten opened the door to his bedroom and came into it, rubbing his eyes and his tail trailing itself again as if he was nervous or excited.

“Cas, what is it?”

“I can’t ssleep down there,” Cas answered and came closer. “Can I ssleep with you?”

“But what about Gordon?”

“He’ss already believing that I’m yourss, sso would it matter if he ssaw that I’m ssleeping next to you?”

“No, not really,” Dean conceded and Cas hopped onto the bed with feline agility, purring as Dean pulled the comforter up and Cas huddled close immediately.

“Nicce,” Cas purred and Dean felt like it too when he closed his eyes with the kitten purring away, warm and welcoming next to him.

Dean told himself that he wasn’t taking advantage of the kit as he hugged him close, bathing in the warmth of him. Cas continued to purr as he went to sleep which was a sure sign that he was happy. Dean looked at the beautiful kit in the moonlight shining in, and told himself that he didn’t think he was stunningly beautiful, that his lisp wasn’t the most adorable thing he had ever heard and that he very much didn’t want to actually have the kit for his own.

 

The next few days, Dean took double shifts in the garage to be able to afford to send both kits on their way to the west coast. He set up for his brother to collect them as soon as they got there and help them find a place to live, a job, everything you could possibly need.

Alfie was happy, watched TV or DVDs and stayed indoors at all times. He slept in the basement and whenever Dean would come home, he talked about his plans for the future once he was out of here.

Cas however ran around in the rooms, very restless as soon as he and Alfie had eaten lunch and he stopped by the street windows every half hour to see if Dean would come home.

He cooked when Dean was there in the evening, and at night he always came into Dean’s room, cuddling him and purring until they both fell asleep.

After a few days, he started giving Dean a kiss on the cheek before going to sleep and another one when they woke up, sometimes straddling him when it was sleeping time, or humping him in the morning.

Dean let the kit do it, because it felt really good actually. The warmth of the kitten and his affectionate nature were something that Dean didn’t really know he had missed in this life. But when he woke up to Cas groaning out his name and pressing himself close to Dean’s cock which was rock hard because of it, he knew that he wasn’t the only one with a bit of a crush here.

As he came under his shower with Cas’ name on his lips he thought that ‘a bit of a crush’ was the understatement of the century.

 

One time, Cas even got to the garage by himself to bring Dean lunch and he had panicked completely.

He brought Cas away from Gordon’s lusting gaze and into the manager’s office.

“Cas, how did you get here?”

“I followed your sscent, masster,” Cas’ tail twitched embarrassedly again as he presented the chili dish he had made specially for Dean.

“Cas, you can’t just come here, it’s not safe,” Dean told him when Cas’ eyes swam in tears because he might have angered him.

“I’m ssorry, I just missed you sso mucch,” Cas’ lisp got more intense because he was so upset.

“It’s ok, Cas. I’m not mad at you. I’m just concerned. You can stay here until I finish my shift, but please don’t do that again.”

“I won’t, masster,” Cas assured him.

“You don‘t need to call me that,” Dean said softly, the kitten clinging to him once more.

“But I like it, Dean,” Cas told him and his eyes shone blue again, his hands tangled in Dean’s shirt as he looked up and his tongue darted out, wetting his lips while staring intently at Dean’s own.

“What is it?” Dean whispered, Cas purring in his arms and the kit looked into his eyes once more then licking his lips again, his gaze moving down to Dean’s lips once more.

“Pleasse, Dean. Pleasse.”

“What are you asking me for, Cas?”

“Can I sshow you?”

“Course you can, sweetheart.”

Cas beamed up at him, his eyes very blue again as he moved them so that Dean had to sit down in the office chair and Cas practically straddled him, purring and rubbing himself on him.

“Cas, I-” Dean tried to raise objection but suddenly the kitten’s lips were on his own and Cas purred louder than ever before as he kissed him. He gasped, purring loudly and rubbing himself on Dean, his tail gently brushing Dean’s cheek.

“Cas…,” Dean parted their mouths, his hands in the silky hair of the kitten as Cas moaned.

“Pleasse, masster. Pleasse let me kisss you,” he said, desperation in his voice, rubbing himself on Dean more and slowly starting to smile when Dean didn’t say anything, and just held him tenderly.

Cas moved in again, gently pressing their mouths together and Dean actually bucked up a little when Cas writhed in his lap, feeling himself harden against the hot kitten.

“Are you in heat, Cas?” he asked, last ditch try to make sure that Cas was completely in his right mind about this.

“No, Dean. I just want to be closse to you. Pleassse let me,” Cas pleaded.

Dean nodded because he couldn’t find it in him to object to Cas’ agenda.

The kit purred and grinned more, licking and moaning into Dean’s mouth as he started kissing him again and his hands found the zipper of Dean’s boilersuit. He literally pawed at it to get it down, his hands moving just like cats paws. Dean was helping him after a while and suddenly warm and nimble fingers darted under his t shirt and played with his skin.

“Cas?” Dean asked, sniffing when something very sweet was suddenly in the air. “Can you smell this?”

“It’ss me, masster. I’m sslick for you.”

“You’re what?” Dean asked, just when the door opened and Gordon came in.

“No sex in the workplace,” he huffed when he saw them in this obvious position. “Wait ‘til you get home to breed it.”

“I wasn’t gonna,” Dean protested while Cas clung to him again, the smell of slick gradually fading now that Gordon was here.

“Nobody believes you, y’know? You’ve been all over this little slut ever since you got it.”

“Take that back!” Dean jumped up but still let Cas get off him gently as he got into Gordon’s personal space. “Don’t call Cas a slut or things are gonna get very ugly. You got that?”

“Relax, Dean. It’s all chill. I know how things are with your first kit, but it gets easier to treat them like the objects that they are later on.”

“Fuck off, Gordon. Just because you can’t make any kit happy and wanting to stay with you, we don’t all have to be that way!”

“Careful, Winchester,” Gordon said almost disinterested again and he sounded infinitely more dangerous now. “You’re glad I like you, or I would beat you into pulp right now.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Dean gave back almost equally disinterested and got into Gordon’s line of sight so that he couldn’t see Cas anymore.

“Enjoy your lunch,” Gordon said and walked off, Dean closing the door and bolting it too.

“See why I didn’t want you to come here?” he asked Cas as he turned around and saw the kit stand there, looking dejected.

“I’m ssorry,” Cas hiccupped.

“Yeah, you said that,” Dean let himself fall onto the chair again and didn’t object when Cas climbed into his lap again. Both of them needed to feel close to each other now.

“Can we eat now?” Cas asked and got the container with food closer.

“Great idea,” Dean said, absently stroking Cas throughout the entire meal. This was getting more complicated by the second and he should really book the bus tickets tonight before he did anything more.

 

Cas spent the rest of the day cooped up in the office and Dean keep an eye on Gordon should he try to slink off to do unspeakable things to Cas.

He could only breathe when he clogged out and took Cas home again.

When they reached home, the kit immediately headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner so Dean felt it was the opportune moment to buy the tickets online now.

When they were all gathered at dinner again, the two printed out tickets burned a hole into his pocket, because he wasn’t sure how Cas would react or how he himself would react when Cas was gone. It was better for him to leave this place, no matter how cold Dean’s bed would feel when there wasn’t a beautiful, hot kitten purring away in it anymore.

 

At night, Cas came into his bedroom for the last time as Dean thought. He was prepared for the kit to lift the comforter and snuggle close, but he wasn’t at all prepared for Cas straddling him again, rubbing himself on him and trying to kiss him once more.

“Cas, I don’t think this is a good idea. You don’t have to do this.”

“Have to?” Cas asked in confusion, rubbing his very obvious erection on Dean.

“Yeah, all this cooking and cuddling. You don’t have to do that.”

“But you like it, and I want to sshow you how thankful I am for you.”

“That’s fine, Cas. I know you like it, but you don’t have to do it, is all I’m saying. And you certainly don’t have to do… what you’re doing right now.”

“But I want to, masster,” Cas said, his head and his ears tilting to the side. “I’m yourss, aren’t I? You chosse me?”

“Yes, but that was to keep you safe. I didn’t think about this when I got you out of there.”

“You don’t want me?” Cas’ eyes opened wide and his ears turned downwards. “You claimed me even though you don’t like me?”

“It’s not that, Cas. I like you very much, but-”

“I like you too, masster,” Cas jumped at Dean’s words. “I like like like you. I wanna kisss you, I wanna have sssex with you, make babiesss. Have little Deanss in me. Have a family.”

“I don’t expect you to do that,” Dean answered absolutely astonished about the wishes that Cas had inside his heart.

“I know you don’t, but I want this so badly. Pleasse, Dean.”

“I don’t think, I can. I got your tickets and you really should leave this place. You know it’s not safe here.”

“You want to ssend me away?” Cas started sobbing again, just like on the very day he got here when he heard that Dean had only gotten him out and didn’t actually want him to be his kit.

Dean’s eyes opened wide when he finally got why Cas was crying whenever he talked about sending him away, or why he was so affectionate with him, abandoning his own safety just to be close to Dean and to get him lunch. Now though because of his unawareness of how much he meant to Cas, the damage was done and he had an uncontrollably sobbing kitten in his arms.

“Cas…,” he said, rubbing the kitten’s back with soothing motions.

“Dean,” Cas sobbed and rubbed himself on him desperately. “Pleasse don’t make me go. Pleasse don’t make me leave you. I lovve you.”

“You what?” Dean asked, stopping to stroke the kit in shock.

“I lovve you sso much. You’re sso good to me. And you’re beautiful and kind. I lovve you and I wanted you ever since you got me out of there. But my masster doessn’t want me,” he started to cry again, hiding his face.

“Is that really how you feel?” Dean asked him. “You’re not just grateful?”

“I am very grateful, but that’ss not why I want to be closse to you. I jusst want you, Dean.”

“Shh, it’s ok,” Dean said, a bubble of happiness welling up inside him. “It’s ok, Cas. I won’t send you away. You can stay.”

“Really?” Cas looked up, rubbing his eyes and a smile creeping back into his expression.

“Yes, if you want.”

“Very mucch,” Cas nodded enthusiastically and moved closer again, licking Dean’s bottom lip before he kissed him again, hot and wanton while his sobs subsided.

Cas started taking his pyjama tops off slowly and when Dean didn’t try to stop him, he slipped out of his trousers and underwear too, throwing the comforter off happily and pawing (there was just no other word for it) at Dean’s own clothes until he helped him to get them off and suddenly Dean found himself naked when the sweet smell of Cas’ slick was again in the air and this time there would be no interruptions anymore.

Cas rubbed himself on him, pecking him from time to time, rubbing his very obvious erection on him, mewling: “Pleasse, masster. Toucch me.”

Dean didn’t want to refuse anything to Cas anymore and his hands found the kit’s almost human body, stroking and exploring it, tweaking his nipples until they were dark pink and then wandering down, touching the kit’s cock with wondrous amazement at it feeling like a little piece of heaven.

Cas moaned as he thrusted into Dean’s fist for more friction, his tail massaging Dean’s thigh as he rode up and down and Dean couldn’t help but wonder how Cas would feel around his cock.

He twitched at the thought and brought his big palm around to Cas’ perky perfect ass, finding slick even out on the cheeks already, before darting a finger into him.

Cas bucked up, purring louder and moaning as Dean massaged his pliant rim which gave way easily.

“Pleasse, masster. Ssex, now,” Cas pleaded, open enough to take Dean’s cock in a mere minute and Dean nodded silently, lining his throbbing erection up and almost shooting prematurely when Cas sat down on him with absolute exaltation in his eyes.

Dean felt Cas’ channel around him, ripples were massaging his cock as he sunk in deeper, Cas moaning when he brushed his prostate and then his cervix.

“Feelss sso good, masster,” Cas purred, already starting to move up and down and Dean groaned out at the utter perfection that it was to fuck Cas.

The ripples in his inner wall massaged his cock until he thought he could hardly take it without coming as Cas shot out his climax all over Dean’s body in under two minutes.

“Fuck,” the kitten bit out, purring and his tail thrashing.

Dean thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight than his kit, his Cas, sitting on his cock and coming buckets from being fucked.

“Dean, pleasse!” Cas groaned out and Dean turned them around, Cas coming to rest underneath him as he thrusted deep inside him.

“Oh!” Cas shouted and Dean felt him harden again almost instantly; refractory time didn’t seem to exist for kits. “That’ss it, fuck me. Dean, oh yess!”

“You’re so filthy, baby,” Dean panted as he fucked into Cas, thrusting hard and his mind almost exploding from how perfect it all was.

“Hmm, yess, anything for you, Dean,” Cas moaned, his tail circling around Dean’s snapping hips, the air coming out of his lungs in hitches as Dean fucked him into oblivion.

Dean got so fast that he hardly noticed when Cas’ clenched around him again, but then he heard Cas come once more with his name on his lips and he looked into his face, seeing his eyes go the bluest he’d ever seen them and suddenly he felt himself coming, while Cas shouted out: “Yess, masster. Breed me. Oh yess!”

Dean fucked Cas’ perfect hole until his orgasm had subsided and then he smiled at his kit, wanting to pull out, but Cas pawed at him again.

“I lovve how you feel insside me. Wanna ssleep like thiss.”

“Ok, Cas,” Dean agreed and lowered himself onto him for a while, kissing him for his own accord now, before he climbed off him and spooned against Cas’ back.

The kit hummed contently and whispered: “I lovve you, masster,” before he went to sleep.

 

In the early morning, Dean stretched himself, wondering why his cock was so warm and hard.

“Oh,” he hummed, looping his arm around the still sleeping kit, nuzzling him and playing with his ears a little until a slight purr in Cas’ chest told him that he was just waking up.

“Morning,” he purred and moved his hips, Dean’s fingers involuntarily gliding down to Cas’ perfect ass.

“Morning baby,” Dean smiled and kicked the kitten’s neck, who looked back at him with a wide smile.

“Ssay that again.”

“What call you baby again?”

“Yess.”

“By baby, my perfect little kitten.”

Cas purred even more now, moving himself on Dean’s cock, working it to hardness with the sweet slick in the air again.

“I’m yourss,” he said, riding Dean’s dick from the side, jerking himself with his tail because he was too lazy and happily full to reach down with his hands.

Dean lifted Cas’ upper leg while his thrusts into the kit got faster, watching as the tail curled itself around the perfect kitten’s cock.

“Fasster, Dean. Pleasse!” Cas cried out and Dean fucked him even harder until they both came with a shout.

“Hmm, so perfect,” Dean praised Cas, his hand laying the kit’s thigh back down and then wandering up to tighten around Cas’ chest to hold on tight. “You’re absolutely perfect, baby.”

They napped for another hour after that, and Dean was actually a bit late when he got in to work, but it didn’t matter to him at all because Cas was on his mind the entire time.

 

When he got back in the evening though, he and Cas couldn’t go straight back to bed like they both so much wanted because the time when Alfie would leave them, had come.

They got on the way to the bus stop, Cas in the front seat because now he had been seen with Dean, it would look peculiar if he wasn’t out with him.

“Right, so when you reach your destination, you get out and search for my brother. Really tall, over-long hair, probably there with a blonde kittengirl.”

“Yeah, got it,” Alfie said. “Thanks again for everything you’ve done, Dean. And when you get out to Cali, you’ll come by to visit, right?”

“Sure thing, kid. And thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making me save Cas too,” Dean said, holding Cas’ hand who gave him a heated look.

“You sure you don’t wanna come, Cas?”

“I’m ssure. I’m where I sshould be.”

“I’ll see you really soon, ok?” Alfie said as a last word, before he showed the driver the ticket Dean had gotten for him and got in.

Dean and Cas waited until the bus slowly rumbled away until Dean turned his own car back towards home.

“Masster, I’m horny,” Cas said, not two minutes after they got on the road again.

“I can smell that, baby. Hang on though, it’s still a couple of minutes until we’re home.”

“I can’t wait, Dean. My pusssy is hungry for you,” Cas said and Dean almost crashed a tree when his kit pulled down his trousers and began to play with his slick leaking hole. Again, he didn’t use his hands but made his tail stiff and bushy, massaging his pucker before he pushed in, gasping and moaning.

“Fucking hell,” Dean moaned, hard in an instant as he parked the car just off the street, next to a tree and watched Cas fuck himself with his own tail.

“Am I ssexy for you, Dean?”

“Very much baby. Wanna get over here and take my cock?”

“Fuck yess,” Cas answered and climbed Dean like a tree who was quickly pulling his cock out of his jeans for the eager kitten to sink down onto it.

“Feelss sso nice,” Cas rasped, purring like crazy when he put Dean’s cock into his hole with his tail and then actually stuck the sloppy thing into himself alongside of it.

“Oh hell, Cas!” Dean moaned, bracing his hands on the roof of the car as the kit started bouncing himself in his lap, thrusting the tail into himself, curling it inside to loop around Dean’s cock for extra friction, coming already without even touching himself.

“One more, masster,” he bit down on his lip, fucking himself with his tail and Dean’s cock.

Cas rode him perfectly vicious and hard until Dean came with a primal scream, while Cas’ cock shot out more come too.

“Cas,” he panted shakily, practically encasing the kit in his arms. “So help me, you’ll be the death of me, but I love you.”

“Masster loves me?” Cas asked, a cute innocent head tilt following his words which would be cute if not for the fact that Dean’s semen was trailing off his tail as he pulled it out of his fucked out kitten pussy.

“Very much, Cas. You’re wonderful.”

“I love you too, masster,” Cas said with a sigh that turned into a purr as he licked his own slick and Dean’s come out of his tail.

They both needed a few minutes to come to their senses again, and by then Cas had cleaned himself out completely, using his tail as a washcloth and sucking the liquid out of it.

“Can we go home now, masster? And eat and have more ssex?”

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” Dean replied.

“You’re not mad that I sstill call you masster?” Cas asked, his beautiful face scrunched and his ears standing high on his head.

“No, by now I really like it. It’s ssexy,” Dean imitated Cas’ lisp and the kit blushed happily at it.

 

After they did it again in the bed, Dean tugged Cas close to himself, asking: “By the way, not that I don’t love coming inside you, but what if you get pregnant?”

“I can only get pregnant during my heatss,” Cas answered.

“And when do you have them?”

“Two or three timess a year, the next one ifs in three monthss.”

“Do you want suppressants then? Or not, because you said you want kittens, right?”

“Will you give me kittiess, Dean?” Cas’ head peeked up, his expression happy and expectant as if he was already pregnant.

“If you want some, of course.”

“I’d love to have your babiess. Lotss and lotss of them,” Cas purred happily, but then added with a small frown: “But we sshould move before having them. Thiss issn’t the besst place to have a family.”

“You’re absolutely right, baby. We’ll figure it all out. But right now, I want to practice fucking babies into your belly some more.”

“Yess, masster. Pleasse fuck me!” Cas purred out triumphantly and pulled Dean in-between his legs again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, lisping kittenboy Cas. Sexy/adorable or annoying? 
> 
> And another question: More? ;)


End file.
